He Gave me a Second Chance
by Sparkler Girl
Summary: Oneshot 10/Rose - Rose feels guilty that she missed the millennium. 'Will he let me cross my own timeline to make my wish come true' He loves her enough to do that.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did then Rose would still be here…**

Hi everyone! My other story 'San Muépo…' was great to write and got me in the mood to write this one-shot. Hope you enjoy it! Amy x

Rose sat in the control room of the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to come through those doors again. She played with a few strands of her hair that hung just above her shoulders. The console hummed beautifully and idily.

Finally, the Doctor came through the front doors with a smile on his face. He closed the door of the phone box and sighed as happily as the TARDIS. 'Right!' He cheered, 'where to now? Those giant rats were a bit on the fast and ugly side to me,' he reached the console and pushed a button here and there. He looked up when there was no reply and frowned.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Rose sighed, looking at the floor. The machine hummed to fill in the silence between them. 'Well, there is something bothering me…' she started.

'Ok,' the Doctor looked at her worryingly.

Rose stood up and wondered around the console, not looking at anything in particular. 'When I was twelve it was the new millennium…' she said. 'The estate was planning this big party and mum got us both all dressed up for the occasion. I remember sitting by the telly all day counting down the hours to the year 2000…' she smiled to herself, still walking around. The Doctor folded his arms.

'Anyway, by the time it came to ten o'clock me and Sharice were drunk as anything round the back of the bins. Mickey had to come and drag me out to see the fireworks. But I passed out,' she mumbled ashamedly.

Rose stopped on the other side of the console from the Doctor and she looked into his eyes, still fumbling with her hair. 'I've regretted it ever since!' She sighed. 'January 1st, I remember…mum was going on about how brilliant it was. How the fireworks brought happiness to her heart and…I'd give anything to see those fireworks!' She trailed off sadly. 'Doctor…could you take me back? I want to see London and the world celebrate New Years day…2000. The new millennium!'

The Doctor looked at her pityingly and nodded at once. 'Yes. Yes!' He laughed. 'What a great idea-' he was already flying the TARDIS through the vortex as he was talking. 'I'll take you back to 31st December 1999 and we'll have a real party of our own!' He cheered, watching Rose light up with delight.

The TARDIS materialised in a deserted street on the outskirts of the city. Rose stepped out and felt the cold wind blow through her hair. But somehow she felt like a shadow gliding secretly through the air. The street was on the top of a hill facing London – it was a beautiful sight. The lights gleamed and she could spot the London Eye and the Millennium dome aglow.

'Get ready,' the Doctor whispered, coming up to her and holding her hand. In the distance Big Ben chimed the last few precious seconds of the 20th century. The Doctor and Rose counted down together and watched the fireworks shoot up into the sky. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She wished she had more time…the end of a weird yet wonderful century! She gasped excitedly. It was happening so fast!

This was her time…as the flames leaped into the air and split away like magic. A special time…she held the Doctor's hand tightly; the lights illuminating their features. A million reasons to celebrate…the world over in rejoice. There was something in the air like you feel on Christmas morning. Or on your birthday. Except now Rose felt it a thousand times more.

After years of wondering if missing this event was a big deal after all, she felt more sad now. She could've never have had a second chance to see this. Never. But she did. She looked up into his eyes that were fixed on the city, taking in the magical moment.

She rested her head on his shoulder and the two of them felt like they were here for the first time. ('must have done it three times already!' said the Doctor) And so they felt like they deserved it as much as everyone else here did.

Without thinking, they both raced down the hill together laughing and shouting in the darkness and heading towards the action to see it a little more close up.

The splendour lasted for a very long time. Everyone was proud, everyone was cheerful and everyone was going to remember this night for the rest of their lives. Because it would never happen again. Not in their lifetimes. And that's what made it unmissable and extraordinary.

Even for the man with two hearts.

Even for the girl who had stood by his side, at the end of the world.


End file.
